


I Had A Sister Once Too

by httpstiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Stiles Stilinski Has a Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpstiles/pseuds/httpstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't know anything about me, Derek, so don't assume things." His voice shakes and tears roll down his cheeks. "I had a sister once, too, Derek."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Had A Sister Once Too

Scott doesn't know how it got to be this bad. It'd started with Stiles declaring that he didn't have to listen to Derek anymore because he wasn't the alpha anymore, which enraged Derek further. It led to Derek telling him the story of how he gave up his alpha power to save his sister. That had led to yelling about his guilt over losing his family- how he had to save her.

Really, though, Stiles' silence from that moment should have clued Derek in to stop. Scott tried to intervene, but was only growled at by Derek and throw across the room. He kept going.

Somehow, it ended with Derek, no longer in wolf form, with his back turned to Stiles.

"It was my fault she was gone in the first place. You don't know a damn thing about losing someone you're so close to saving, when you could have done  _something._ If I'd had lost her-" he cuts himself off.

"Derek."

"I don't want to hear it Scott."

"You have no idea how I feel and for you to throw that at me..." Derek turns to face Stiles and instantly knows that something is wrong. He's yelled at Stiles before, but never had it resulted in tears.

Stiles stands there, fists clenched at his sides and shoulders trembling. Scott reaches for his shoulder, but he jerks away from his touch. 

"You don't know anything about me, Derek, so don't assume things." His voice shakes and tears roll down his cheeks. "I had a sister once, too, Derek."

Scott knows all too well how Stiles feels about his sister. He thinks about her less than he talks about his mom. He shoves the memory of that day to the back of his mind, because he almost can't live with himself if he remembers it. 

 

_"StilesStilesStiles!" The little girl jumps on his lap. She's eight years old, but she's tiny, the smallest in her class even. The teachers adore her, though. "Take me to the park! Get off your booty!" She giggles and starts tugging on his arm._

_"Annalise Stilinski, I am attempting to kill zombies."_

_"Don't use my full name," she pouts. "Call me Stiles!" she immediately smiles again. "Call me Stiles!"_

_"If we did that how would we know who dad is talking to when he says Stiles?"_

_"But I like it," she says tugging at his arm again._

_"Why is that?" he asks, pausing the game._

_"Because I want to be like you!"_

_"What am I like?"_

_"Fun!" She shouts crossing her legs on his lap. "You make me food that tastes yum and... um," there's a pause and she giggles, pushing up to lean by his ear and whispers, "you take me to the park."_

 

_The small park is empty. It's not a large one, so not many kids show up to this one. They spend the first half hour playing tag, pushing Annalise on the swings, and Annalise attempting to push Stiles._

_"You're too heavy," she pushes again with a grunt. "Lose some weight," she whines._

_"Alright. How about hide and seek? I'll close my eyes and count right here. You'll hide." She doesn't even answer, just runs across the playground._

_"Count to twenty!" She giggles and it echoes; he already knows she's in the tunnel._

 

_When he's finished counting, he opens his eyes, standing up from the swing to look for her. Instead he gets a gun in his face._

_"Whoa," he raises his hands slowly. "What do you want? Just don't fire please, I can give you anything I have on me."_

_"Give me your money."_

_"Money? Yeah, I can do that. Let me just get my wallet out." His hand slowly lowers into his pocket and he pulls out his wallet with shaky hands. "I have $10. I'm sorry, it's all I have, honest to God." He hands the money over and the man snatches it away. He steps forward. Stiles' instinct is to step back, but his back hits the pole of the playground structure. "Hey, man. C'mon, I gave you the money. Just let me-"_

_"Alan!" Stiles turns his head and finds another man holding Annalise. She's crying and squirming in the man's grip._

_"Hey!" Stiles screams. "Don't you fucking touch her!"_

_Things happen fast then. Stiles swings out, punching the guy with the gun, grabs the gun, then disarms it. The guy holding his sister drops her in the sand and advances on Stiles. He punches Stiles right in the face, knocking his head right back into the pole. He grabs him by the neck and arm, hauling him up as the other guys gets back up._

_"You're going to wish you hadn't done that, kid." The man pulls out of knife._

_"Don't touch him!" his little sister cries pit, throwing sand. It hits the guy in the eyes as his knife lodges between Stiles's ribs. He yanks back in a roar and sees the man that was holding him grab his sister.  
_

 

_He wakes up in the hospital alone._

 

"God, Stiles. I had no idea."

"Damn right you didn't." Stiles makes a turn to leave. Derek tries to stop him, but Stiles swings around with a fist. Derek stumbles back as Stiles screams out in pain. 

"Stiles!" Stiles waves Scott's call off and makes sure to slam the door as hard as he can behind him. 

 

A week later, Sties still has a brace on his middle finger. Derek's driving when he spots him at the park. 

When he sits on the swing next to him, he doesn't receive any sign that Stiles realizes he's there, but he knows Stiles is aware of him.

"Is this where... where she-"

"She didn't die, Derek." Stiles turns to face him. He hasn't been crying, but an obvious storm rages in his eyes. "I honestly don't know if she's alive or not. I don't know what's better to hope for though, when I consider what she could have been or is going through." Derek nods because he understands.

 

Another year passes when Jackson calls. It's just past 6 A.M. and Stiles is aware that he's back in the states visiting family in Texas. 

"What do you want?"

"Such a nice way to greet-"

"What do you need Jackson? You only call when you want or need something. I know it's not just to say, 'Hi.'"

"I'm in Texas, and I was out running when I came across a young werewolf. She say's her alpha abuses his power and she's scared."

"Shouldn't you call Derek or Scott about this then?"

"She calls herself Stiles." Stiles heart stops. "She goes by Stiles Stilinski."


End file.
